


Now We're Partners In Crime

by MissMoochy



Series: MissMoochy's FebuWhump 2021 Oneshots [17]
Category: Daredevil (Comics), Daredevil (TV), Marvel
Genre: FebuWhump2021, Fights, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Humor, Kidnapping, POV Foggy Nelson, realboy!mike
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:55:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29740446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMoochy/pseuds/MissMoochy
Summary: FebuWhump 2021 Day 17 Alt Prompt: ["Don't try to pin this on me!"]Foggy and Mike run into trouble during their vacay in Las Vegas. Foggy doesn't think Mike Murdock will be much cop against actual gangsters, but maybe Mike's more badass than he seems.
Relationships: Mike Murdock/Franklin "Foggy" Nelson
Series: MissMoochy's FebuWhump 2021 Oneshots [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2136714
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Now We're Partners In Crime

“Can’t believe you got us into this mess,” Foggy snarled. He jerked his wrists to test the rope. He’d done that several times already and his skin was stinging.

They’d been thrown into the backroom of a bodega. It clearly belonged to the gang who had captured them. But the shop was closed and nobody was coming. Nobody even knew they were here.

“Hey! Don’t try to pin this on me!”

“I’ll pin whatever I like. Hell, I’ll fucking staple it to your forehead. You screwed up and now I’m suffering with you. Asshole.”

“You weren’t bitching last night. We had a good time.”

“Yeah, my idea of a good night involves drinking, dancing, good food and then going to bed. Not sitting here, tied to chairs because you mouthed off at the wrong guy at the casino.”

“I didn’t mean to make him mad,” Mike said. He was probably pouting but it’s not like Foggy could see his face. “I was giving him fashion tips!”

“You roasted the dude. And then you had to go and insult his girlfriend.”

“It was a compliment! I was saying she looked feminine!”

Foggy shook his head. “Why the hell did I agree to hang out with you?”

“Because you _lurve_ me. You wanna have my babies...”

“Fuck off.”

“I’d love to, but I’m a bit tied up at the moment.”

“Your jokes stink worse than your aftershave. When I get out of this, I’m going to tell Matt that you got us into this and he’s going to kick you in the balls.”

“That’s cold, babydoll. When he’s doing the kicking, what will you be doing? Kissing my booboos better?”

“No, I’ll be the one holding you down.”

“Kinky! Never had you pegged as a sadist. I love it, though.”

“Oh, shut up, won’t you! I’m afraid you’ll distract me and I’ll miss out on all the lovely torture we’re going to suffer at the hands of these _dangerous criminals.”_

Mike snorted. “They won’t hurt us. I’ll apologise, real sweet — I can be sweet when I want, Foggy — and they’ll let us go.”

“Wow, you’re stupider than you look if you think they’re going to let us walk away, scot-free. You humiliated the gang leader and his girlfriend in front of his lackeys. He’ll need to show them that he won’t handle any bullshit. At the very least, they’re going to rough us up a little. For show.”

“You sound very calm about this.”

“It’s all part and parcel of being a lawyer in a shitty neighbour. I feel like I end up in some scrape every week. Just last Tuesday, I got mugged.”

Mike was quiet for a moment. “Matt told me about that. I’m sorry that happened to you.”

“It’s okay. I doubt it’ll be the last time. Hell’s Kitchen, man.”

“Would you ever move?”

Foggy sighed. It was a question he’d asked himself, in the past. “Matt would never move. He’ll die here.”

“Not what I asked,” Mike said pointedly.

“I don’t know, what do you want me to say? He’s my best friend.”

“Best friend. Right. You know, sometimes I think you—”

But what Mike thought, Foggy would never find out, because at that moment, the door swung open and three men walked in.

* * *

“Good morning.” The gang leader didn’t waste any time on those stereotypical villainous greetings. Fogy appreciated that. He was sure he wouldn’t be having to listen to cringy puns when these guys were busting his kneecaps with crowbars.

“What’s so good about it?” Mike asked. 

Foggy tried to aim a kick behind him, at Mike’s ankle. His foot hit the leg of his chair instead. Damn. “Don’t talk back to the gangsters, idiot,” he hissed.

The gangster was an unremarkable-looking man, short and squat with balding hair. But his flabby face, and deep-set dark eyes, were utterly merciless. Foggy avoided his gaze.

“You were disrespectful to myself and my fiance last night. She was very upset by your words, my friend.

“Bite me,”

“You got a smart mouth. Maybe I should cut it open.”

“I’m not scared of you morons!” Mike yelled, which was absolutely ridiculous because of course, you should be fucking terrified, this shark-faced bastard is sizing up to you with a — a knife —

Foggy swallowed, cringing against the back of his chair. Mike was tied similarly to him, they were back to back on their chairs. Mike’s hair tickled Foggy’s ear.

“You clearly have no self-preservation. But I’m surprised you’re not concerned for your partner.”

“What? Why would I be…?”

“After my boys teach you some respect, we’ll do the same to him.”

Mike tensed, Foggy could feel his bound hands clench into fists. “Wait, _he_ didn’t do anything—” 

“You hurt my companion so I’m going to hurt yours. It’s only fair.”

“That’s not fair! You sick fuck! You guys — you suck! I was supposed to be having a nice weekend! Me, Fogs, Vegas. Play some craps, get wasted, maybe smoke a bone because, yeah, I’m on vacation! Maybe steal a kiss from Foggy. But I’ve had it! Vegas sucks! You guys suck! I’ve had enough and I’m going home!”

“Shut up—” the man said, leaning over him but Mike did something, some sudden surge of activity that rocked their chairs and the man stumbled.

Mike leapt up, knocking Foggy’s chair over in the process.

Foggy grunted as his forehead hit the concrete floor but it was the last of his worries. Mike, Matt’s scrawny brother, was facing up to three goons. He wanted to close his eyes, not wishing to see Mike get hurt. But he couldn’t look away. He couldn’t even move.

Mike squared up to them, and Foggy noticed he no longer had his wrists bound. Oh, of course! He knew Mike had been a grifter, practising street magic for cash. He recalled him having excellent sleight of hand. He must have wriggled out of his rope!

The ensuing fight didn’t last long. Mike ducked and weaved, dodging hits and landing ones of his own. From what Foggy could see (from his place on the floor), Mike was good, but he wasn’t as showy as Matt. No backflips or ninja kicks, he punched hard, didn’t hesitate. He fought dirty, bit, kicked, yanked on hair — kicked a guy in the nuts. Foggy winced. Mike got the man on the floor and stamped on his face. He’d picked a good day to wear Doc Martens. The last thing the gang leader would have seen before his blood misted his vision were Mike’s purple boots kicking the crap out of him.

Finally, all three men were on the ground. The leader was unconscious, the other two were groaning softly, winded and in pain. Mike hopped over them and rushed to Foggy’s side. Mike untied him and Foggy sat up, flexing his stiff hands.

“How the hell did you do all that?”

“Daddy was a boxer, Fogs,” Mike said, holding out a hand. Foggy let himself be pulled to his feet, grinning in relief. 

“Okay, I’ll admit it. That was pretty badass.”

Mike shot him a sneaky sideglance. “Yeah?”

“Yeah. You were like John Wick. I was kind of impressed.”

“I’m your hero. You should name your first-born after me.”

“What if it’s a girl?”

“Michaela is an excellent name.”

“Dumbass. Let’s get out of here and I’ll the cops.” Foggy said. As they walked out of there, he slipped his arm around Mike’s slim shoulders. 

“I suppose I should be concerned that you just violently beat three men and I watched, and it doesn’t bother me. In fact, I’m feeling hungry.”

“We missed breakfast. So...call the cops and then get breakfast?”

“Sure thing, Mikey.”

“I like it when you call me that.” Mike snuggled into his side, and they headed out into the sunny morning.


End file.
